Together
by Junius
Summary: REVISED: Lief is determined to find out why Jasmine has been so short with him and makes some startling realisations… one-shot, very fluffy, and with a bad title to boot. Spoiler for second series.


**Author:** Junius

**Summary:** REVISED: Lief is determined to find out why Jasmine has been so short with him and makes some startling realisations… one-shot, very fluffy, spoilers for second series.

**Notes:** Allrighty, peoples, now that I have finished 'Shadowlands', here is the revised version of 'Together'. It's not very different; in fact it's actually closer to how I originally wrote the fic. I never believed Marilen was to be Lief's bride, but I couldn't think of a good excuse for her to be at the palace, so I went with that. Now that I know the truth, I can change the fic back to the way it was.

**More Notes:** Thanks to all those who reviewed the original thing, I am very grateful to you all for your kind (and cryptic!) comments. Also, there seems to be some confusion: Apologies to those who had hoped for more, but this is a one-shot story, not intended to progress any further. If anyone feels cheated and wants to continue it themselves, feel free. I only ask that you let me know that you are continuing the story, as I'd like to read it!

**Disclaimer:** All characters herein belong to the infinitely talented Emily Rodda. I just like to play with them occasionally.

**WARNING! **I wrote this fic after spending a weekend with my boyfriend so I was in an incredibly soppy and romantic mood. For those of you who don't like fluff, be warned that this is FLUFFY TO THE MAX!

Onwards!

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´

Lief sat by the warm stove in Penn's hut, one hand absently stroking Kree, the other clutching the two pieces of the Pirran Pipe. His eyes were fixed on the Pipe intently, but he did not really see it. His mind was too full of thoughts to really take in what he was seeing; thoughts of the one thing that had plagued him since the feast earlier…

Jasmine.

She had been acting so oddly of late, Lief thought worriedly. Snapping, short tempered, saying things that did not seem to make any sense. Several of her words, in particular, floated in Lief's mind:

_I have forgotten nothing… I thought you had, however._

Lief closed his eyes briefly, his mind in turmoil. What had she meant by that? Since they had begun their quest for the Pirran Pipe, Jasmine had been short with him, almost angry. She had not let this stop her from protecting him and giving her utmost to their cause. But Lief could not remain unaware of the growing tension between the two of them. Even Barda had noticed, though he had not said anything yet.

Lief couldn't imagine what he had done to cause such a rift to come between them. All he knew was that it hurt. Where once he and Jasmine had enjoyed an easy companionship, now they remained guarded with one another. Lief missed the banter and trust they had shared.

Perhaps it was because of the secrets he was forced to keep now that he was King. However, he had kept these from Barda also, and he had not reacted as Jasmine had. Besides, Lief had no choice but to keep them. Though Jasmine was one of his dearest companions and it pained him to have to keep things from her, it was his duty. His people and their well-being were his chief concern now.

Even if it cost him Jasmine.

A sudden noise behind him startled Lief out of his reverie. Shoving the Pipe into his pocket, he turned to see Jasmine herself frozen in the doorway. She looked surprised for a moment, then her eyes darkened once more and Lief felt his heart ache.

"I came to check on Kree," Jasmine said briskly, crossing the small hut to crouch by his side, murmuring to the blackbird as she stroked him. Lief watched in silence, knowing he wanted to speak to her but unsure of what to say.

"Jasmine," he said eventually. "Are you happy?"

Jasmine was still for a moment, as if weighing Lief's words and her own. Then she spoke. "I am as happy as I could be," she said carefully. "Given our circumstances."

Lief felt his shoulders slump. He knew Jasmine too well not to recognise when she was hiding something from him. Jasmine despised lying, Lief knew, but she was not averse to keeping some things to herself.

"Of what circumstances do you speak?" he asked. Jasmine had returned her gaze to Kree, who was now snuggled by the warmth of the stove with Filli as a companion. It was a long moment before she spoke.

"I do not wish to tell you," she said stiffly, getting to her feet and making her way to the door. However, Lief was not willing to let the conversation end until he had discovered the source of Jasmine's strange behaviour.

"Wait, Jasmine," he said, leaping to his feet. With an air of reluctance, Jasmine stopped and turned to face Lief, who regarded her with concern.

"Why is it you will not tell me what troubles you?" he asked softly. "You know you can trust me."

"I can?" Jasmine arched a brow, her eyes flashing. "The way you trust me?"

Lief had been afraid of this. "Jasmine, though it pains me, I must keep some secrets from you, and Barda." His eyes were dark with emotion. "But I would trust you both with my life. You must know that."

"It does not seem that way," Jasmine responded, meeting Lief's gaze squarely. How could she make him understand how hurt she was by his apparent lack of faith? How angry she was that he had kept things from her she had a right to know?

How scared she was of losing him?

Jasmine shook her head slightly to clear herself of these unpleasant thoughts. "It seems that you no longer trust me enough to share your thoughts with me," she added bitterly. Lief's face fell.

"How can you say that?" he cried. "You and Barda are the people I trust most!"

"Then prove it," Jasmine challenged him. "Tell me who the Toran girl you have hidden in the palace is."

Lief's face fell. "I cannot," he said softly, turning back to the stove. "That is a secret I must keep." Jasmine nodded in grim acceptance.

"You have too many secrets," she muttered. Lief turned on her, his expression anguished.

"If I could, Jasmine, I would share them with you!" he exclaimed. "But it is not my privilege to do so. I must keep the confidence of my people."

"_I_ am one of your people!" Jasmine retorted. "More than that, I am your friend! Yet you hide things from me and keep me in the dark."

Lief felt a spark of anger at her refusal to see his point of view. "And if I do?" he retorted heatedly. "What choice do I have?"

"You could have trusted me!" Jasmine said angrily. "Instead, I found out from that vile little worm Jinks that my best friend is to be married and has already chosen a bride!"

Lief paused, his anger melting away in an instant. "That is what you think?" he asked quietly. Jasmine, suddenly uncomfortable, turned her back on him.

"That is what I know," she muttered.

Lief exhaled deeply. "Have you not learned yet that the word of Jinks cannot be trusted?" he joked, though his heart was full of pain. Jasmine did not reply or turn and Lief sighed.

"Marilen is not my bride," he said quietly. "Nor am I to be married, though it is what my mother wants."

Lief knew Jasmine was listening, though she still did not turn around. The truth was she couldn't face Lief then, not when her emotions were so evident. She had never been able to conceal things very well, which also contributed to her anger at Lief's refusal to confide in her.

"If she is not your bride," Jasmine said steadily. "Then who is she?"

She felt, rather than saw Lief's discomfort. "I cannot tell you, Jasmine," he said with difficulty. "But she is not my bride. You must believe me."

It wasn't really an answer, yet Jasmine felt oddly content. Lief still hadn't told her the true purpose of Marilen's presence in Del, but Jasmine felt a strange relief to learn that Lief was not to be married. At the same time, she felt a small stab of guilt at not having trusted Lief, as well as shame at her resulting behaviour.

"I am sorry," she mumbled. "I was wrong. Wrong to leave you and wrong to believe rumor. Though," she couldn't resist adding. "Perhaps if I had had your word, I would not have believed that of Jinks."

There was silence for a moment. Jasmine wondered is she had gone too far with her last comment. Well, she thought defiantly, it is nothing but the truth. Still, she hoped she had not angered Lief again.

She started when she felt Lief's hand touch her elbow. "Jasmine," he said with quiet authority. "Please face me."

Reluctantly, she did so, meeting his gaze defiantly. To her surprise, Lief's expression was neither angry, nor hurt… but anxious.

"Jasmine," he said in a low voice. "Why did it trouble you so much to think I was to be married?"

Jasmine inhaled sharply. Until tonight, she hadn't realised how hurt she had been to think that Lief had chosen a bride without telling her. She was suddenly painfully aware of his hand on her arm and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I – I was afraid you would forget me," she said after a moment. She opened her eyes to see Lief returning her gaze steadily. "I was afraid you would forget all we have done together."

A look of understanding seemed to cross Lief's features as he recalled the words that had been haunting him all evening. He smiled crookedly, reaching down to clasp Jasmine's small hand in his own.

"I could not forget," he assured her softly. "Nor would I ever want to. You are my closest companion, Jasmine, closer to me than Barda, even. I am sorry I ever made you feel forgotten."

Jasmine could feel hot tears pricking the back of her eyelids. She closed her eyes, forcing them back. It would not do to cry; Jasmine did not cry. Yet, Lief's words had lifted such a weight from her shoulders. She had been afraid, so afraid, that she would lose everything dear to her.

Unable to stop herself, Jasmine flung her arms around Lief's neck and hugged him tightly. "_I_ am sorry," she whispered fiercely. "Sorry I did not trust you as I should have. You are my King and my dearest friend and I should have faith in your decisions."

Lief hugged her back, just as tightly, relief flooding through him. "We have both been foolish," he replied. "But it no longer matters." He released his hold on Jasmine just enough to see her face. "I will try not to keep secrets any longer," he promised her.

Jasmine nodded and smiled gratefully, incapable of speech. Before she could stop it, a single tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. Lief noticed this and smiled softly.

"Are you crying, wild girl?" he teased. Jasmine glared, but the look faded as Lief lifted his hand and gently brushed the dampness away. A sudden seriousness stole over his features as he returned his gaze to Jasmine's.

"There," he said with difficulty, a sudden tightness in his chest. "Now it's our secret."

He was trying to keep his tone light, but when Jasmine lifted a hand to touch his cheek as he had touched hers, Lief felt his breath catch. Suddenly their embrace seemed more intimate than friendly. Jasmine's green eyes gazed up at him, no longer angry but alight with some other emotion. The tightness in Lief's chest increased, making it difficult to breathe.

"Lief," Jasmine murmured softly, her tender expression mirroring his.

And suddenly Lief could resist no more.

Lowering his mouth to hers, he brushed his lips across Jasmine's, his heart hammering against his chest. He did not know what had come over him, all he was aware of was Jasmine; how much she meant to him and how desperately he needed to show her.

The kiss ended and Lief drew back hesitantly, unsure of what Jasmine's reaction would be. She had her eyes shut, but they fluttered open as he watched, wide with surprise.

"So that is what it is like to be kissed," she murmured, more to herself than to Lief. She raised a hand and touched her fingers to her lips, her expression one of wonder.

Lief blinked, the reality of the situation suddenly hitting him. He had kissed Jasmine! No matter that he now knew he loved her more than anyone else, he should not have done such a thing when he knew it could not go any further. Jasmine could never be made Queen beside him; to her, the palace was a prison. And Lief could not abandon his people… no; it had been a foolish gesture.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry!" he cried, pushing aside the thought. "I truly am, I–"

He was cut off as Jasmine laid her fingers over his lips in turn. Silently, she traced the outline of his mouth, then returned her gaze to his.

"Do not be sorry," she told him, her voice barely a whisper. "For I am not."

Lief stared at her for a moment, afraid he had misheard. But when her lips slowly curved into a shy smile, he smiled also, a smile that reflected his love and relief and joy. As their lips met once more in the sweetest of embraces, Lief wondered if perhaps there was a way they could be together after all…

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´

So, there you have it. I must admit, I feel kind of ambivalent about this story. Sometimes I read it and sigh and think, "Oh, it's so romantic!" Other times I read it and think it's so soppy and melodramatic that I want to hit myself with a large blunt object. What does everyone else think? (About the story, not hitting me with a large heavy object!

As ever, reviews are welcomed and received gratefully!


End file.
